Raine Davis
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Raine Davis within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Raine is a home-grown Kindred, having walked her whole Requiem right here in the Miskatonic Valley. She was Embraced in the early 1970s by Wisteria, the Gangrel Crone (not just Acolyte - ''Crone)'' who went on to seize Praxis in 2009 and fell to the Beast seven months later. Unlike her sire, however, Raine gravitated to the Carthian Movement. She's now their Myrmidon as well as their representative on the Primogen Council. 'Personality' Raine is dreamy, peaceful, and easy to get along with. A classic earthy hippie-type, she tends toward handmade clothing and jewelry. Her hair is in dreadlocks, and frequently dyed interesting colors or woven with strips of fabric. She's a profoundly good listener, and has an extraordinary talent for mediating conflict. She lives by Isaac Asimov's philosophy that, "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent". 'Rumor has it...' *Raine is a fairy. **Yeah, sure. And I'm Santa. *Raine produces small quantities of lacrima, which she's been known to give as gifts. ** Seems like she might have ramped up production for the Delacroix Twins! *Raine's a Jelinene. You know. Barjot bloodline. **She can't be. Don't they have that thing about needing to be with family? Raine doesn't have any here. ***But... but she so totally ''is. Have you ever met one? She's textbook! *Raine is a Bodhistacrat, actively pursuing Golconda. ** Easy to believe, that. Heard she's got some kind of mystic knowledge to that end too.. I mean how -else- does she maintain that kind of kind attitude all the time? Got to be something to it. *Raine likes plants more than animals, and animals more than people. And Raine likes everyone, which tells you how friendly she gets with nature. *Raine likes to feed from druggies, and she's addicted to half a dozen things. Sorry, 'she pursues altered states of consciousness'. *Raine learned some Cruàc before leaving the Circle. ** Yeah, like they'd let her get away with that. She's probably got some other hoodoo up her hippy-dippy sleeves. *The Absent Prince and the Ruling Council were Raine's ideas. *Raine spends more time in animal form than in human form, which has made her thoughts somewhat simplistic. *Raine's a Gangrel, and she walked away from the Covenant that ''kills you ''if you walk away from it without a scratch on her (apparently). You really think she's the peace-loving hippie she pretends to be? Far more likely that she's powerful enough she doesn't need to flex her muscles and prove it. *Raine is really an angel cast out from heaven and trapped on earth to walk as one of the kindred, what she did to deserve such is unknown but she truly is a being of unbridled caring and kindness. *Caring and kindess? Angels only get cast out for a reason and Raine while trying to cover her own tracks is framing others for breaching the Masquerade to take the attention off herself. *No one survives in a world like ours without being capable, no matter how some might view them. Raine's shown herself to be stronger then several believe. |- | |} Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Gangrel Category:Carthian